Take Me Home
by Mischief in Mink
Summary: IchiRuki, oneshot. She was different from the little girl I saw on the night my mother passed away. I was doubtful at first, but when I saw her face, I knew that she only wanted someone to take her home.


**[This story has been partially rewritten and corrected in July 2012.]**

* * *

**Author's note: Just a short one-shot I did yesterday...I was bored and anyway, today I'll sit for my English paper...so yeah, just think of it as a little practice :) Hope you enjoy reading it! It's short...but I personally like it.**

**PS: I have a poll on my page...if you read my story Final Distance, please vote! It'll determine what I'll do next on that story...**

* * *

**Take Me Home**

Cold.

She brought her knees closer to her chest as the rain fell harder on her small body. Raindrops soaked her wet to the bone, drenching everything and creating a raven trail of wet hair on her pallid face. Her amethyst eyes were void of any emotion, giving an impression that she was dead. The coldness from the rain made her shiver, and she curled up tighter to keep herself warm.

To be honest, she didn't have a really good reason to sit beside a river in a pouring rain like that.

All that she knew now, _family sucks. And love leaves._ She totally had no one now, not even a single soul in the world to rely and hold on to. Staring blankly at the roaring river in front of her eyes, she felt her heart sink. Why her? Why it had to be her?

She was alone. All alone.

She had nobody to love. She wondered if she could love again.

Her eyelids drooped sadly as she bit her lip. _So this is how it feels to be lonely_…she had heard a lot about loneliness before but she had never known it personally…until now. She rested her tired head on her knees, letting one drop of hot tears blend with the raindrops on her face.

Inside her heart, she wished. She hoped. She prayed.

She whispered the words soundlessly, hoping that someone would hear it, wishing that somebody out there would actually care.

_Take me home…_

* * *

Only the sound of sneakers splashing against puddles of rain filled the silence. The owner made his way on the wet pavement cautiously; his tenseness was evident in the death grip he had on his umbrella. It was against common sense, but somehow he just wanted to do it. It was not something he would normally do; nonetheless, the small voice in his heart encouraged him to do it.

So he kept walking, slowly but surely, one step at a time.

It was the same day; the same day that he lost his mother years ago.

It was raining, just like the day he lost his mother.

He just hoped that the river would look less hostile today. Honestly, he didn't really know why he suddenly wanted to go to that place again. It never failed to give him painful memories every time he looked at it; it was as if the old wounds were reopened and doused in salt water. Why in the whole world did he suddenly want to go there again?

He must have gone slightly insane, that was why.

He stood by the banks, his eyes gazing far away to the crashing water. The wind created mini whirlpools in the body of water and he had to admit that it hurt just seeing it that way. It felt like he warped to that day again, when he was walking along the same street, with his mother by his side.

It hurt.

He was about to leave when he saw a shadow sitting by the riverside. He blinked his eyes and his mouth slid open slightly. _It can't be…the same nightmare, again? No, it looks different._ He strained his eyes to get a better look. The one he saw now looked so sad and down, as if her whole world had just fallen apart. The one that killed his mother looked devoid of any emotion.

He contemplated.

Should he help her? From the look of it, she could be jumping into the river anytime.

_No._ If she wanted to drown herself, then it was none of his business. Who the hell would sit by the riverside, in the pouring rain, anyway? _Must have been one of those mental institution escapees again._

But his conscience screamed at him, begging him to stop and go to her side.

He contemplated, again.

Half-consciously, he stepped forward, slowly closing the gap between him and the girl. The closer he got, the more he was assured that he was doing the right thing.

This time, whoever that person was really needed help.

He stopped by the girl's side and touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up at him and he noticed how beautiful her eyes were, even though right now they looked lifeless.

He was silent.

Then he felt as if somebody, perhaps his mother in heaven, had whispered to him that this girl really needed help, and who was he to refuse someone who needed to be saved…?

He offered a hand to her. She looked at it confusedly; all the while she only sat there, unmoving. A few moments later, the next thing he knew was that her deathly cold yet somehow fragilely warm hand was in his.

Somebody did care. Someone did hear her wish.

Somebody had taken her away, to _home_.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
